wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Profesor Wilczur/11
Rozdział XI Budowa lecznicy posuwała się szybko. I nie dziwota. Nie brakło rąk do pracy. Mało było w okolicy takich, którzy nie chcieliby się czymkolwiek przyczynić do wzniesienia tego domu. Sława przedsięwzięcia rozeszła się szeroko. Nawet gazety o nim pisały, wychwalając szeroko uspołecznienie ludności wiejskiej . Do żniw budynek już stał pod dachem. A teraz śpieszono się z układaniem podłóg, wprawianiem okien, by na gorący, żniwny czas zdążyć. Większość bowiem zatrudnionych przy budowie ludzi byli to chłopi, którzy podczas sprzętu ani myśleć nie mogli o oderwaniu się od swego gospodarstwa. W tymże czasie w miasteczku wykończono meble dla lecznicy, a Łucja wyjechała do miasta, by nabyć niektóre urządzenia. Nie wszystkie można było w mieście dostać, dlatego też napisała do doktora Kolskiego z prośbą, by resztę nabył w Warszawie i wysłał za zaliczeniem pocztowym. Do Kolskiego pisywała dość często. Lubiła jego listy. A przy tym wyczuwała w nich szczery jego smutek i tęsknotę za nią. Niemal w każdym ją prosił, by pozwoliła mu przyjechać do Radoliszek bodaj na jeden dzień. Odmawiała zawsze stanowczo. Uważała, że nie ma najmniejszego sensu budzić w nim znowu jakieś nadzieje, rozdrażniać znowu jego serce. Nic mu przecież poza przyjaźnią i sympatią ofiarować nie mogła, a przyjaźń i sympatia znajdowały dostateczny wyraz w listach i nie wymagały osobistego zetknięcia się. Zwłaszcza teraz, w tym okresie, przyjazd Kolskiego byłby nie tylko dla niej, lecz i dla niego wyjątkowo przykry. W jej stosunku z profesorem wiele się zmieniło od pewnego czasu. A mianowicie od owego dnia, gdy Prokop ogłosił zaręczyny swego syna z daleką krewniaczką Donką. Ślub wprawdzie miał się odbyć dopiero po Bożym Narodzeniu, ale młoda, kochająca się para jakby przesycała swoją miłością atmosferę w młynie i wszyscy jego mieszkańcy, oddychając tą atmosferą, mimo woli żywiej odczuwali własne sprawy sercowe. Atmosfera ta przyczyniła się też do tego, że wreszcie między Łucją a Wilczurem doszło do czegoś, co ona mogła, co chciała uważać za zgodę z jego strony na małżeństwo. Pewnego wieczora, jak to często zresztą robiła, po drodze do miasteczka wstąpiła na radoliski cmentarz, na grób Beaty. Jeszcze wiosną doprowadziła ten grób do porządku, zasadziła kwiaty i krzewy spirei. Teraz tylko należało od czasu do czasu powyrywać perz i inne zielska. Lubiła tu przychodzić. W ciszy i w szumie wysokich drzew tak dobrze było rozmyślać o życiu tej tragicznej kobiety, o głębokich, śmiertelnych niemal ciosach, które zadała swemu mężowi i sobie. O potędze, o straszliwej, niszczycielskiej potędze miłości, która przecież jednocześnie jest największą potęgą tworzenia, o własnych uczuciach wreszcie i o tym, co dać mogą, co przyniosą jej samej, a przede wszystkim jemu. Czy zdoła mu wynagrodzić krzywdę sprawioną przez tamtą?... Czy ciepłem i czułością zdoła ożywić w jego sercu zdolność kochania? Czy usłyszy kiedyś słowa: - Jestem szczęśliwy przez ciebie... Jestem bardziej szczęśliwy niż z tamtą. Na to wszystko szukała Łucja odpowiedzi, wpatrując się w czarny krzyż u wezgłowia mogiły. Mniej myślała o sobie. O swoim szczęściu. Od dawna zakreśliła wyraźnie granice tego szczęścia w służeniu jemu. W służeniu, pomaganiu, w dbałości o jego. sprawy, o jego spokój, pogodę ducha... Czuła w sobie niemal powołanie, wzięła na siebie niemal misję wynagrodzenia temu człowiekowi o wielkim sercu bodaj części tych krzywd, których zaznał. Oto wszystko, czego pragnęła. Owego dnia, gdy pogrążona w takich rozmyślaniach wyrywała zielska na mogile Beaty, usłyszała za sobą kroki. Obejrzała się i zobaczyła Wilczura. Stał chwilę w milczeniu, wreszcie powiedział: - Domyślałem się, że to pani... Ze to pani dba o ten grób. - Nikt się nim nie zajmował. - powiedziała jakby na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Zdawało mu się, że w jej głosie dosłyszał jakby wyrzut, i uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem. - Dla mnie ten grób jest naprawdę... grobem. Odezwała się po chwili: - W grobach zamknięte są wspomnienia. Potrząsnął przecząco głową. - Nie dla mnie... Nie mówię specjalnie o tej mogile, lecz w ogóle. Wspomnienia moje nie wiążą się prawie nigdy z cmentarzem. Czymże jest cmentarz?... Ot, śmietnisko, gdzie zsypano do dołów resztki, zużyte, niepotrzebne resztki po ludziach, którzy kiedyś żyli. Tak to rozumiem może dlatego, że jestem lekarzem. Ze obcując od tylu lat z materią, nauczyłem się patrzeć na nią jak na futerał, w którym zamknięty jest człowiek... Ciało. Tylko ciało. Mechanizm obdarzony zdolnością ruchu, odżywiania się i wydzielania. Ale tylko mechanizm. - Jestem również lekarką - zauważyła tonem opozycji. - No właśnie, i powinna pani tak patrzeć na te sprawy jak ja. Niechże mi pani powie, czy uważa pani, że trzeba otaczać pietyzmem na przykład palec albo rękę, którą pani komuś amputowała? - To co innego. - Jak to co innego? - Po prostu to są cząstki ciała, w dodatku chore. - Nie chore, lecz umarłe. Jeżeli zaś pani uważa, że na przykład martwa ręka nie zasługuje na szacunek, to niechże pani mi powie, którą część ciała powinniśmy czcić? - Profesor żartuje. - Przypuśćmy - ciągnął Wilczur - że bomba rozszarpała kogoś na kawałki. Przy którym z nich mieści pani swoją adorację? Łucja żachnęła się. - Ależ ja nie mówię o adoracji. Chodzi po prostu o związanie wspomnień o jakimś bliskim zmarłym z określonym miejscem. - Właśnie tu się różnimy - zaprotestował Wilczur. - Zmarły nikomu nie może być bliski. Zmarły w znaczeniu zwłok. Bliski nam pozostaje człowiek, człowiek żywy. Dlaczegóż tedy wiązać swoje wspomnienia, wspomnienia o człowieku żywym z czymś, co jest po prostu antytezą życia, z trupem?... W mojej wyobraźni pamięć o kimś raczej kojarzy się z domem, w którym ten ktoś mieszkał, z przedmiotem, którego używał, z fotografią, nie z cmentarzem. - A jednak... - zawahała się Łucja. - A jednak pan tu przychodzi. - Przychodzę, gdyż miejsce to lubię, gdyż lubię szum tych starych drzew, ciszę i spokój, a po wtóre dlatego, że wiąże się ono z moim życiem. Jak pani wie, tu właśnie odzyskałem pamięć... Bywam na tym cmentarzu dość często i nigdy nikogo nie spotykam. Czasami trzeba szukać oddalenia od ludzi. Nawet od najbliższych i najmilszych. - Wobec tego, przykro mi, że pan tu mnie spotkał, gdyż zakłóciłam mu samotność. Już uciekam i zostawiam pana samego. - Ależ nigdy w świecie - nie zgodził się Wilczur, przytrzymując jej rękę. - Pójdę z panią. Tuż za furtką kołysały się lekko w słońcu wysokie łany żyta. - Nie zdaje sobie pani nawet sprawy, jaką radością jest dla mnie pani towarzystwo. Uśmiechnęła się. - Więc nie zalicza mnie pan do najdroższych i najbliższych? Zamyślił się i patrząc jej prosto w oczy powiedział: - Właściwie mówiąc... pani jest jedyną drogą mi i bliską istotą na świecie... Łucji łzy napłynęły do oczu i ruchem spontanicznym zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. Pochylił się nad nią i z wielką serdecznością pocałował ją w policzek. W następnej jednak chwili zdecydowanym ruchem uwolnił się z jej objęć, mówiąc: - Chodźmy... Czy czuje pani, jak to żyto pachnie?... Taki piękny wieczór... Myślę, że jego piękno odczuwam tym głębiej, że tak mało miałem pięknych chwil w życiu. Oczywiście, nieraz się cieszyłem. Ale najczęściej radością cudzą... Szli wąską polną drogą, wijącą się kapryśnymi skrętami między żytem, u brzegów barwnie podszytych gęsto rosnącymi bławatkami i kąkolem. Tu i ówdzie jarzyły się sute kiście rumianków. - Nie jestem filozofem - mówił Wilczur - i nawet czasu nie miałem, by zastanawiać się dłużej nad tymi sprawami. Ale teraz właśnie zadałem sobie pytanie, co to jest szczęście. Co należy nazwać szczęściem. I stwierdziłem rzecz zdumiewającą. Wie pani, panno Łucjo, że chyba nie można dać ścisłej definicji szczęścia, bo w różnym wieku człowiek zupełnie różnie je pojmuje. Pamiętam, kiedy byłem jeszcze w gimnazjum, uważałem, że mogę być szczęśliwy tylko wtedy, gdy stanę się podróżnikiem, żeglarzem dalekich oceanów. Później, jako student, wyobrażałem sobie szczęście w zdobywaniu sławy. Następnie do sławy dodawałem jeszcze i pieniądze, po to oczywiście, by móc to wszystko złożyć u stóp kochanej dziewczyny... Ileż ewolucji, a raczej jaka nieustanna ewolucja. - A jak pan teraz sobie wyobraża szczęście? - zapytała Łucja. Nie odpowiedział od razu. - Teraz... - uśmiechnął się do niej. - Tak właśnie wyobrażam sobie szczęście; tu wieczór ciepły i pogodny, i żyto pachnące, i pani dobre, kochane serce, tam życzliwi, zacni ludzie, potrzebujący naszej pomocy, i ciche życie bez burz, bez wstrząsów, bez niespodzianek. Tak. Tak właśnie rozumiem szczęście dzisiaj... I chyba to już jest ostatnia jego edycja dla mnie. Doszli do gościńca. - Do widzenia, panno Łucjo, dziękuję pani bardzo - powiedział Wilczur i kilkakrotnie ucałował jej rękę. Chciała znowu przytulić się do niego, lecz wydało się to jej czymś niezręcznym. Idąc w stronę Radoliszek, myślała: - No, nareszcie, nareszcie... Była tak rozpromieniona, że aż zwróciło to uwagę pani Szkopkowej, która podając Łucji zsiadłe mleko i kartofle, zauważyła: - A pani to dzisiaj musiało się coś pomyślnego zdarzyć. Taka pani wesoła. Łucja zaśmiała się. - Zgadła pani. Rzeczywiście zdarzyło mi się coś bardzo pomyślnego. Pani Szkopkowa nie byłaby kobietą, gdyby nie przyszło jej na myśl, że musi tu chodzić o jakiegoś mężczyznę. Ponieważ zaś lubiła swoją lokatorkę szczerze, powiedziała: - Tak się głowię i głowię, kogo tu pani doktorka w naszej okolicy mogła sobie upatrzyć. Tu przecież nie ma żadnego odpowiedzialnego pana. Łucja wybuchnęła serdecznym śmiechem. - A jednak ja znalazłam. Szkopkowa przymrużyła w zamyśleniu jedno oko. - Bo chyba nie młody pan Czarkowski. To przecież jeszcze dzieciak. - Nie, nie... - I nie brat księdza proboszcza? Człowiek, ma się rozumieć, porządny, ale to nie dla pani. A może dziedzic z Kowalewa? Łucja zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy, nie przestając śmiać się. - No to już doprawdy nie wiem kto - z nieukrywaną troską w głosie powiedziała pani Szkopkowa. - Doprawdy nie wiem kto. Nikogo tu więcej takiego nie ma. To może ktoś dalej mieszkający? - Nie, owszem, ktoś mieszkający blisko. - No to już nie odgadnę - z rezygnacją orzekła Szkopkowa. - Ludzie tu, jak widzieli panią doktorkę z tym młodym Czarkowskim, to już coś tam gadali. Inni wspominali, że dziedzic z Wickunów chce się z panią żenić. Ale to znowu zakamieniały stary kawaler, więc nie wierzyłam. Tak samo nie wierzyłam, kiedy pani Jankowska opowiadała, że pani doktorka za profesora Wilczura się wybiera. Powiedziałam jej: - Moja pani Jankowska. Co też pani za głupstwa gada. Przecież to człowiek wiekowy. Do trumny mu bliżej jak do ślubu. Tak samo i z tym bratem księdza proboszcza. Nie nadaje się. Za mało wykształcony i co to za mężczyzna, co na łaskawym chlebie u kogoś żyje, a sam nic nie robi. Łucja nic nie odpowiedziała. Skończyła właśnie kolację i wstając dała do zrozumienia pani Szkopkowej, że nie ma czasu na dalszą rozmowę. W istocie wzmiankę tej kobiety o Wilczurze odczuła boleśnie. Czyż istotnie ludzie uważają go za tak starego?... Jego, jego tak pełnego energii, tak niestrudzonego w pracy, tak młodego duchem. A przecież i krzepkiego ciałem... Przez kilka dni nie mogła przetrawić tego wrażenia. Pozbyła się go wreszcie podczas wyjazdu do miasta. Ostatecznie byłoby śmiesznością brać pod uwagę czyjekolwiek zdanie w tej sprawie. A już szczególniej ludzi prostych, rozumujących kategoriami najprymitywniejszymi. Po powrocie zastała list Kolskiego. Donosił, że zakupił już wszystko to, o co go Łucja prosiła, i wysłał pocztą. O sobie pisał niewiele: pracuje bardzo dużo, zarabia coraz lepiej. W lecznicy ma stosunki dobre, gdyż popiera go doktor Rancewicz, który jest obecnie zastępcą profesora Dobranieckiego. Dobraniecki rzadziej teraz i krócej bywa w lecznicy. Narzeka na jakieś dolegliwości. Skarży się na bóle głowy. Za radą Rancewicza zwołano nawet konsylium, które nic istotnego nie znalazło i orzekło, że przyczyną jest prawdopodobnie wątroba i ogólne wyczerpanie. Prawdopodobnie w tych dniach Dobraniecki wyjedzie na wątrobianą kurację do Marienbadu. Na czas jego nieobecności kierownictwo obejmie Rancewicz, stanowisko zaś Rancewicza Kolski. „Dlatego - pisał dalej - nie proszę Pani tym razem o pozwolenie na przyjazd do Radoliszek. Nie puszczą mnie stąd nawet na jeden dzień. Dręczy mnie nieznośna tęsknota. W pani dawnym mieszkaniu zainstalowało się jakieś młode małżeństwo. Przechodzę często tamtędy. Przy oknach zawsze pełno kwiatów. Pewno są szczęśliwi. Im częściej myślę o pani, tym do głębszego dochodzę przekonania, że jednak Pani ma rację. Szczęście polega na możności ofiarowania wszystkiego, co się posiada, kochanej istocie. Dawniej nie umiałem tego zrozumieć. Widocznie trzeba cierpieć, jeżeli człowiek chce się czegoś nauczyć. Nie wspomniała mi Pani w swoim ostatnim liście ani słowem o własnych, o osobistych projektach. Wie Pani, o czym mówię. Jakże bardzo pragnąłbym mieć Pani fotografię. Zobaczyć, jak Pani obecnie wygląda. Chyba to nie jest prośba, której Pani spełnić nie może?...” W post scriptum jak zwykle były zdawkowe pozdrowienia dla profesora Wilczura, pozdrowienia, które Łucja, powtarzając Wilczurowi, musiała ubarwiać zmyślonymi serdecznościami. Tym razem Kolski musiał dłużej czekać na odpowiedź Łucji niż zwykle. Po pierwsze, wykonanie zdjęć u miejscowego fotografa półamatora zabierało dużo czasu, po wtóre, Łucja była bardziej niż kiedykolwiek zajęta instalowaniem lecznicy. Wyłoniły się przy tym jeszcze potrzeby załatwienia różnych formalności urzędowych w związku z otwarciem instytucji. Musiała nawet pojechać do starostwa odległego o dobre czterdzieści kilometrów. Lecznica, jak na miejscowe warunki, wyglądała nader dobrze. Z ganku wchodziło się do obszernej sieni, która miała spełniać rolę poczekalni. Po lewej stronie były dwa duże pokoje. Jeden urządzony był jako sala szpitalna z czterema łóżkami, drugi jako ambulatorium i, za przepierzeniem, sala operacyjna. Z sieni po prawej znajdowały się trzy mniejsze pokoje: jeden, osobny, miał służyć jako apteczka i skład ziół. Tu również przeznaczono locum dla Jemioła. Dwa pozostałe miały stanowić mieszkanie dla Wilczura i dla Łucji. Oczywiście ani profesor, ani ona nie mówili o tym z sobą. Gdy jednak podczas budowy pan Kurkowicz zapytał profesora, czy połączyć te pokoje drzwiami, Wilczur odpowiedział: - Sądzę, że tak. Jeżeli nie będą potrzebne, to je zawsze można przecież zamknąć. W istocie nie miał wielkiej ochoty na przeprowadzenie się do lecznicy. Chętniej pozostałby w starej przybudówce, do której się przyzwyczaił. I tak jednak nie mógłby tam długo mieszkać, gdyż po Bożym Narodzeniu miał się odbyć ślub Wasyla i można się było domyślać, że młoda para zainstaluje się właśnie w przybudówce, chociaż nikt o tym Wilczurowi ani słowem nie wspomniał. Pierwszej niedzieli po żniwach odbyło się poświęcenie lecznicy i jednocześnie jej otwarcie. Zebrały się tłumy ludzi z kilkunastu okolicznych wsi, przyjechał nawet z odległego starostwa lekarz powiatowy, który chciał poznać profesora Wilczura. Doktor Pawlicki, chociaż zaproszenie również otrzymał, demonstracyjnie świecił swoją nieobecnością. Poświęcenia dokonał proboszcz radoliski, ksiądz Grabek, który też wygłosił piękne przemówienie, dziękując Wilczurowi za to, że postanowił osiedlić się w tych stronach i pracować dla ludu tutejszego, oraz podkreślając zasługi tegoż ludu, który budując lecznicę, dał tak piękny przykład innym. Następnie Wilczur powiedział kilka serdecznych słów i uroczystość była skończona. Ludzie jednak długo nie rozjeżdżali się, oglądając wszystko dokładnie, interesując się szczegółami i chwaląc solidną budowę domu. Właściwie nowo wzniesiona lecznica była bardzo podobna do tych lecznic wiejskich, których setki i tysiące znajdują się na Zachodzie. Różniła się od nich tylko tym, że w sieni stała skrzynia, do której pacjenci mogli, jeżeli chcieli i było ich stać na to, składać przywiezione honoraria pod postacią czy to masła, czy jajek, czy kawałka słoniny, czy torby zboża. Zapasy te miały zarówno służyć dla żywienia obłożnie chorych, jak i na utrzymanie lecznicy. Obok skrzyni ustawiono też blaszaną skarbonkę na datki pieniężne, chociaż te zdarzały się bardzo rzadko. Już nazajutrz po uruchomieniu lecznicy okazało się, jak bardzo była potrzebna. Przywieziono z Nieskupy córkę jednego z gospodarzy, która się nadziała na widły i była prawie umierająca. Pod wieczór z Wickunów przytransportowano parobka dworskiego ze zmiażdżoną nogą: wpadł do młocki. Ten pacjent różnił się tym od innych, że właściciel majątku obiecał opłacić jego kurację. Lecznica z zasady miała służyć wyłącznie ludziom biednym, okolicznym chłopom, którzy własnymi rękami lub rękami krewnych przyczynili się do jej wzniesienia. Przeprowadzka profesora i Jemioła odbyła się dopiero w czwartek, a w piątek przywieziono z Radoliszek rzeczy Łucji. Ponieważ fama o otwarciu lecznicy rozeszła się szeroko, zwiększał się też napływ pacjentów. Toteż profesor z wdzięcznością przyjął propozycję Donki, która ofiarowała się z pomocą przy opatrywaniu chorych. Praca w lecznicy weszła w normalny tryb. Od wczesnego rana przyjeżdżali chorzy. Wilczur i Łucja niewiele mieli czasu na rozmowy w ciągu dnia. Natomiast wieczory zawsze spędzali razem. Wtedy chodzili na długie spacery. Czasami towarzyszył im Jemioł. Wolał jednak przesiadywanie w karczmie w Radoliszkach. Swoje funkcje w lecznicy traktował z właściwą mu nonszalancją. Częstokroć bywał nieobecny wtedy, gdy go potrzebowano, lub też z podium ganku wygłaszał do chłopów przemówienia, naszpikowane obcojęzycznymi zwrotami. - To dziwne - mówiła Łucja. - Nie wiedziałam jeszcze nigdy tego człowieka w stanie trzeźwym, lecz równie nigdy nie widziałam go pijanego. Zdaje się, że on zupełnie świadomie utrzymuje się w stanie podniecenia alkoholowego. - Tak - potwierdził Wilczur. - To jest swego rodzaju próba ucieczki od rzeczywistości, świadoma chęć deformowania wyobrażeń o otaczającym świecie. Oczywiście podłożem tu jest jakaś tragedia, którą ten biedny człowiek musiał przeżyć. Czy nie przypomina pani sobie niczego ze swoich sandomierskich czasów, co mogłoby naprowadzić na ślad jego przeżyć? Łucja przecząco potrząsnęła głową. - Byłam wtedy małą dziewczynką. Stryjenka wówczas miała już przeszło trzydziestkę. Nie pamiętam, by kiedyś w jej domu wymówiono nazwisko Jemioła. - Nazwisko zapewne nie. Nie wiem zresztą, jak się on nazywa. Prawdopodobnie rozmyślnie ukrywa swoje nazwisko prawdziwe, podając pierwsze lepsze, jakie mu na myśl. przyjdzie. Czy przypomina pani sobie naszą rozmowę w wagonie? - Owszem - Łucja skinęła głową. - Pamięta pani, jak wielkie wrażenie na nim zrobiło pani nazwisko. Nigdy przedtem ani później nie widziałem go tak wstrząśniętego. Nawet przestał się cynicznie uśmiechać. Wyzbył się na pewien czas pogardliwie ironicznego gadulstwa. - Pamiętam - powiedziała Łucja. - Przyznam się panu, że sama byłam bardzo zaintrygowana wówczas. Wiem tylko jedno: że stryjenka przed ślubem uchodziła za jedną z najpiękniejszych panien w Sandomierzu i że cieszyła się dużym powodzeniem. - Była piękna? - O tak. Mój stryj kochał ją bardzo. - A ona? - zapytał Wilczur. - Sądzę, że była najlepszą żoną. Należała do tych kobiet, o których nawet przypuścić nie można, by zdradzały męża. Jeżeli kiedyś coś zaszło między nią a tym człowiekiem, jestem pewna, że nie był to romans. - W tych sprawach nie można mieć nigdy żadnej pewności - zauważył Wilczur. - Oczywiście - przyznała Łucja. - Ta gorycz, z którą Jemioł wspominał pani stryjenkę, świadczy o tym, że musiało go z nią coś łączyć. I - jak sądzę - coś nieprzeciętnego. Mam wrażenie, że to właśnie zaważyło na całym jego życiu. Łucja zamyśliła się i powiedziała: - Po stryjence zostały papiery, których nie przeglądałam. Może w nich znajdę wyjaśnienie tej sprawy. Wilczur zaciekawił się. - Papiery?... Ma je pani tutaj? Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. - Nie. W Warszawie u państwa Zarzeckich. Jest to kufer z książkami, listami i różnymi drobiazgami stryjenki. Nie przeglądałam tego. Teraz jednak napiszę do Misi Zarzeckiej, by mi przysłała ten kufer wraz z resztą moich rzeczy. Wilczur powiedział: - Naprawdę radziłbym pani, droga panno Łucjo, wstrzymać się jeszcze ze sprowadzaniem tutaj swoich rzeczy. Kto wie, czy nie sprzykrzy się tu pani prędzej, niż pani sądzi, i czy nie zapragnie pani powrotu do Warszawy. Mówił to jednak prawie żartobliwie. W rzeczywistości był przekonany, że postanowienie Łucji jest już ostateczne, że kwestia ich małżeństwa jest już tylko kwestią czasu, gdy oboje przesądzili ją pozytywnie. Łucja nawet nie oburzyła się. - Ależ oczywiście! Jeżeli zdecyduje się pan na powrót, wrócę z panem. Zaśmiał się i pocałował ją w rękę. - Nie, to już niech pani lepiej sprowadzi te rzeczy. Po tygodniu nadeszły. Oprócz kufra stryjenki przyszła też wielka paka, zawierająca różne drobiazgi z dawnego mieszkania Łucji. Po paru dniach jej pokój w lecznicy przybrał zupełnie inny wygląd. Na nagich drewnianych ścianach rozwieszone zostały obrazki, makaty, na podłodze rozłożone kilimy, zjawiły się wazony do kwiatów i dużo podobnych rzeczy, dzięki którym pokój stał się zakątkiem miłym i prawie wygodnym. Minęło sporo czasu, zanim Łucja zabrała się do zbadania papierów i listów. Z właściwą starszym osobom systematycznością stryjenka zostawiła wszystko w idealnym porządku. Listy były powiązane w paczki, notatki ściśle datowane. Kilka grubych zeszytów zapisanych drobnymi pismem nosiło kolejną numerację. Były to pamiętniki stryjenki jeszcze z jej szkolnego okresu. Łucja z dużym zainteresowaniem zabrała się do ich lektury. Pisane były ze zwykłą u młodych dziewcząt afektacją i naiwnością. Opisywały stosunki w szkole, drobne sprawy domowe, przyjaźnie i zatargi z koleżankami. Poczynając od klasy czwartej, pojawiły się nowe motywy: pierwsze budzące się uczucia. Na przestrzeni wielu kartek mowa jest o jakimś panu Lucjanie, który swoją osobą zaprzątnął całą wyobraźnię dziewczynki. Dopiero przy końcu zeszytu okazało się, że owym nadzwyczajnym panem Lucjanem był uczeń z ósmej klasy, którego autorka zresztą osobiście nie znała. Następnym obiektem westchnień staje się profesor geografii, wkrótce jednak musi ustąpić miejsca księdzu prefektowi. Poważne uczucie wywołuje jednak dopiero jakiś pan Juliusz. Jest to młody nauczyciel, polonista, który wraz z nowym rokiem szkolnym zjawia się w gimnazjum. Nie podoba się ogółowi uczennic siódmej klasy. Jest niepozorny i według powszechnej opinii brzydki. Autorka pamiętnika jednak odnajduje w nim takie wartości, o jakich ani marzyć nie mogliby ani ksiądz prefekt, ani maturzysta Lucjan, ani profesor geografii. Pan Juliusz jest poetą. Godzina lekcji, tylko jedna godzina - to tak mało. Jakże pięknie on mówi! Jak głęboko wyczuwa myśli wieszczów, ile z obojętnych strof, których należało dawniej ze wstrętem uczyć się na pamięć, wydobywa blasku i ciepła. Nie lubią go w szkole. Koledzy profesorowie odnoszą się doń jakby lekceważąco. Uczennice stroją zeń żarciki za jego plecami, a nieraz płatają mu wstrętne figle. Lecz za to tym bardziej trzeba go kochać. Trzeba mu wynagrodzić to wszystko uczuciami wprawdzie nie wyznanymi, wprawdzie głęboko tajonymi, lecz tym niemniej wyrównywującymi gdzieś, poza rzeczywistością, te krzywdy, które go spotykają. Trzeba uczyć się pilnie, trzeba by wypracowania wykonane były z największą starannością, by odpowiedzi przy tablicy zadowolić mogły wysoki poziom jego wymagań. Przez okres siódmej klasy wszystko pozostaje w takim stadium. Natomiast w ósmej następuje pierwsze spotkanie poza szkołą. Po spotkaniu tym pamiętnik przybiera ton egzaltowany, kartki gęsto pstrzą się od superlatywów, od płomiennych wyznań miłosnych, od marzeń o przyszłości. Z wiernie powtórzonych tu rozmów widać, że między uczennicą a nauczycielem rozwinęło się naprawdę głębokie i wielkie uczucie. Pan Juliusz widuje się z nią codziennie. Często przynosi jej kwiaty, napisał dla niej, wyłącznie dla niej piękny poemat, którego nie wydrukuje nigdy, bo jest tylko dla niej napisany. Poemat nosi tytuł „Anemona". Jest strasznie mądry, a tak trudno się przyznać, że się nie wszystko rozumie. Pan Juliusz pomimo swego młodego wieku, bo starszy jest od niej zaledwie o siedem lat, jest bez wątpienia najmądrzejszym człowiekiem, jakiego można spotkać na świecie. Nie tylko najmądrzejszym. Przede wszystkim najszlachetniejszym. Dopiero przez jego oczy zobaczyła świat tak piękny, jakim świat jest naprawdę. Dopiero przez serce odczuła bezgraniczną dobroć Boga, dopiero dzięki niemu potrafiła pojąć, jak wiele trzeba mieć w duszy miłości bliźniego. Łucja ze szczerym wzruszeniem zamknęła pamiętnik. Kończył się on wraz z końcem szkoły, wraz z maturą. Ostatnie zdanie zawierały radosną informację, że na okres wakacyjny autorka wyjeżdża z rodzicami do Szczawnicy i że tam również przyjedzie on. Wśród listów stryjenki najwięcej pozycji zajmowały listy stryja. Nie były to listy specjalnie ciekawe. Pisał często, lecz krótko i rzeczowo. Nawet listy z okresu narzeczeństwa, podpisywane sentymentalnie „Twój wierny paź Adam", wydawały się trochę oschłe. Czytając te listy Łucja nie mogła pozbyć się uśmiechu. Przypominała sobie przecie stryja. Nie robił wrażenia pazia. Miał pokaźną łysinę, duży brzuch i łopaciastą szpakowatą brodę. Całymi nocami grywał w winta i pił dużo piwa. Dalej były listy od krewnych, od znajomych, od przyjaciółek, zawiadomienia o śmierci, zaproszenia na śluby, barwne kartki pocztowe z imieninowymi i świątecznymi życzeniami. Na próżno wśród tych stert papieru Łucja szukała imienia Juliusza. Znalazła je wreszcie na samym dnie szkatułki. Była to sporych rozmiarów paczka związana sznurkiem i starannie zalakowana. Na wierzchu widniał napis zrobiony ręką stryjenki: „Własność JW Pana Juliusza Polańskiego. - Gdyby się nie zgłosił, proszę spalić po mojej śmierci". Łucja długo wahała się, co ma zrobić. Coś jej mówiło, że znajdzie tu rozwiązanie wielu tajemnic nie tylko z życia stryjenki. Przez kilka dni nie mogła się zdobyć na decyzję. Nieraz brała do rąk nożyczki i nieraz je odkładała. Wreszcie pewnego dnia zapytała Wilczura: - W papierach stryjenki znalazłam paczkę przeznaczoną dla człowieka, którego kochała będąc młodą dziewczyną. Na paczce jest napis dysponujący nią w ten sposób, że jeżeli się po jej odbiór nie zgłosi niejaki pan Juliusz Polański, należy ją spalić bez otwierania. I teraz sama nie wiem, jak postąpić. Mogę się domyślać, że owym Juliuszem jest właśnie nie kto inny jak nasz przyjaciel Jemioł. - Bardzo prawdopodobne. - Obawiam się jednak - ciągnęła - że może być to moje przywidzenie. A sprawdzić rzecz można tylko otwierając paczkę wbrew życzeniu zmarłej. - Jest jeszcze inny sposób - zauważył Wilczur. - Można zapytać Jemioła, czy to jego nazwisko. Łucja potrząsnęła głową. - Widzi pan, i co do tego mam wątpliwości. Czy wskazane jest budzić w nim znowu wspomnienia, jak to się banalnie nazywa: rozkrwawiać blizny. Wilczur zamyślił się. - Co do tego nie mogę mieć zdania i w ogóle nie może być zdania obiektywnego. W każdym razie uważam, że ani pani, ani ja nie mamy po prostu prawa dysponować czymś, co nie należy do nas. Jeżeli paczka jest przeznaczona dla niego, sądzę, że należy mu ją oddać. Postąpi z nią tak, jak będzie chciał. Może nie czytając wrzuci w ogień, a może zechce właśnie powrócić pamięcią do tamtych lat. Widziała pani przecież, że tkwią w tej pamięci bardzo mocno. - Przeczytałam pamiętniki stryjenki z jej czasów szkolnych. Wynika z nich, że kochała się przez dwa lata, aż do ukończenia gimnazjum w tym Juliuszu. Trudno mi uwierzyć, że opisywany przez nią tam człowiek może być Jemiołom. Stryjenka charakteryzuje go jako istotę ponad ludzką miarę szlachetną, o idealistycznym światopoglądzie, o chrześcijańskiej etyce, o poetyckim usposobieniu. Wątpię, by tak dalece ktoś mógł się zmienić. - Droga panno Łucjo. Bywają takie przeżycia, które ze zbrodniarzy robią aniołów i z aniołów zbrodniarzy. - Zapewne - przyznała. - W tym jednak wypadku wydaje mi się to zbyt rażące. Nazajutrz po tej rozmowie Łucja wieczorem zastała Jemioła siedzącego na ławce przy ganku lecznicy. Usiadła obok i powiedziała: - Przysłano mi rzeczy po mojej stryjence. Wśród nich znalazłam paczkę, zawierającą prawdopodobnie listy. Paczka jest zalakowana, a na niej jest umieszczony napis, by zwrócić ją komuś, jeżeli ten ktoś po nią się zgłosi. W przeciwnym zaś razie paczkę spalić. Rysy Jemioła ściągnęły się. Spojrzał ostrym wzrokiem na Łucję i po chwili odezwał się cicho: - I jakież nazwisko jest na tej paczce? Może mi to pani powiedzieć? - Oczywiście. Polański, Juliusz Polański. Zapanowało milczenie. Łucja JUŻ wiedziała teraz, że nie zachodziła tu pomyłka. Jemioł, usłyszawszy to nazwisko, skurczył się, zgarbił, zdawało się, zmniejszył o połowę. Jego palce kurczowo zacisnęły się na poręczy ławki. Wilczur miał rację, mówiąc, że wspomnienia muszą w tym człowieku być bardzo silne. - Sama nie wiem, jak mam postąpić. Dotychczas nikt się nie zgłosił po te papiery... Jemioł milczał. - Minęło wiele lat - ciągnęła. - Może już ten człowiek nie żyje, może jest gdzieś daleko, za granicą. Może się nigdy nie zgłosi. Mówię o tym panu dlatego, że znał pan moją stryjenkę za czasów jej młodości, o ile mi się zdaje. Może pan wie coś o owym panu nazwiskiem Polański... Może pan go znał? Zrobił krótki, przeczący ruch głową i powiedział: - Nie znałem. Nie... Nie znałem... W jego głosie była jakaś nutka okrucieństwa. - Wobec tego chyba spalę te papiery. - Niech je pani spali jak najprędzej. Wszystkie papiery należy palić. Łajdactwem jest przechowywanie papierów. Prawda nie daje się przechować! Rozumie to pani? Prawda z biegiem czasu staje się kłamstwem! Obraźliwym kłamstwem, oszczerstwem, potwarzą. Drwiną!... Przyglądała mu się z zainteresowaniem, on jednak zdawał się tego nie dostrzegać. - Tylko głupcy i ludzie nieuczciwi przechowują cudze myśli, cudze słowa, cudze uczucia, by delektować się nimi, wtedy gdy już nie mają do tego żadnego prawa, kiedy to jest zwykłą kradzieżą, rabunkiem, dokonanym na kimś bezbronnym. Przecież pani to musi rozumieć. - Rozumiem to - przyznała Łucja. - Ale to, co pan złego mówi o ludziach zatrzymujących czyjeś listy, nie może się odnosić do mojej stryjenki. Paczka zalakowana była od dawna i stryjenka zapewne nie zaglądała do niej wcale od czasu, gdy znała autora owych listów. Zresztą nie wiem, czy tam są wyłącznie listy. Paczka może zawierać również jakieś pamiątki... - To jest zupełnie to samo - przerwał jej gniewnie. - Jakaż różnica? Pamiątki też pochodzą z jakichś uczuć, z jakichś myśli. Z chwili. Z danego momentu. Z danego nastroju. Łucja udając, że nie dostrzega jego aż nazbyt osobistego stosunku do sprawy, zapytała: - Więc sądzi pan, że raczej powinnam spalić? - Nie raczej, lecz koniecznie i to jak najprędzej. - Może i ma pan słuszność - powiedziała obojętnym tonem. - Zastosuję się do pańskiej rady. Po chwili dodała: - Miałam początkowo wprawdzie ochotę otworzyć paczkę i zobaczyć, czy wewnątrz nie znajdę bliższych wiadomości o adresacie. Pomyślałam sobie jednak, że może być to niedyskrecja, która kogoś skrzywdzi. Tak. Najlepiej będzie to spalić. Jemioł zaśmiał się ironicznie. - Gdyby ludzie byli mądrzejsi, paliliby takie rzeczy znacznie wcześniej: jeszcze przed ich wysłaniem. Później już trudno odzyskać listy. A niedyskretni szperacze z czasem je odszukują, ogłoszą drukiem. Najintymniejsze, najświętsze tajemnice człowieka rozwłóczą po swoich śmierdzących ulicach i rynkach jak psy, które odgrzebały kości nieboszczyka!... Oczywiście, żeby dostąpić tego zaszczytu, trzeba być sławnym. Trzeba przez całe życie wypruwać z siebie flaki, być bohaterem czy wielkim poetą, obdarowywać naród swoją duszą, swoim umysłem, swoją krwią. Wtedy dopiero wdzięczni potomni uczczą cię wywlekaniem twoich tajemnic, twego prywatnego życia, twoich świętości. Jeżeli ktoś za życia sławy nie zdobył, musi się komentować mniejszym. Musi się ograniczyć do nadziei, że jego listy dostaną się do rąk nielicznej tylko garstki kochanych spadkobierców. - Czasami bywa i inaczej - zauważyła Łucja. - Jak na przykład w tym wypadku. Sama adresatka, moja stryjenka, bynajmniej nie chciała, by listy owego człowieka dostały się do czyichś rąk. Wzruszył ramionami. - Dlaczego w takim razie ich nie spaliła? - Zapewne dlatego, że sądziła, iż autor może zażądać zwrotu. I widzi pan, dostały się do moich rąk i ja również nie zajrzałam do nich. Wkrótce przestaną istnieć, nie narażając się na ciekawość ludzką. Jemioł wstał. Twarz jego wyrażała dawny, cyniczny i obojętny stosunek do otaczającego go świata. - Bardzo miło rozmawia się z panią, carissima, ale już więcej pani czasu poświęcić nie mogę. Wzywa mnie obowiązek. Muszę przyczynić się do dobrobytu ojczyzny, przelewając do swego żołądka pewną dozę płynnych kartofli. - Oby tylko ta doza nie była zbyt wielka - z uśmiechem zauważyła Łucja. - Nie ma obawy. Ograniczę się ściśle do takiej, która przypada na mnie jako na jedną głowę według urzędowej statystyki spożycia alkoholu. Jeżeli będzie to doza podwójna, proszę mi tego za złe nie brać. Różnica wynika stąd, że głowa taka jak moja warta jest dwa razy więcej. Patrzyła za nim, gdy się oddalał. Jego dowcipkowanie nie wprowadziło jej w błąd. Wiedziała dobrze, że wszystkie jego myśli skupiają się wokół minionych przeżyć. Wydał się jej teraz bardziej zbliżony do owego Juliusza z pamiętnika stryjenki. Tegoż wieczora powiedziała Wilczurowi: - Teraz już wiem ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że Jemioł jest owym człowiekiem, który był pierwszą miłością mojej stryjenki. Wilczur zapytał: - Czy chciał, by pani mu zwróciła paczkę z listami? Zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy. - Nie. Wilczur uśmiechnął się. - Spodziewałem się tego. - Serio? Przyznam się, że dla mnie była to prawdziwa niespodzianka. - Bo za mało go pani zna. Ludzie jego typu nie lubią grzebać się w przeszłości, którą raz przekreślili sami lub którym los tę przeszłość przekreślił. - Przekreślić to nie znaczy jeszcze zapomnieć - zauważyła Łucja. - Tak. Ale to znaczy chcieć zapomnieć. Co prawda w takich wypadkach chcieć nigdy nie oznacza móc... Tegoż dnia Łucja spaliła wszystkie listy i papiery stryjenki. Nie powiedziała o tym Jemioł owi ani słowa, oczekując, że sam zapyta. On jednak dopiero po tygodniu podczas rozmowy rzucił niedbale pytanie: - I cóż pani, senorita, zrobiła z pozostałościami po swej czcigodnej krewniaczce? - Zrobiłam tak, jak pan radził - odpowiedziała. - Spaliłam wszystko. Ale przyznam się panu, że się boję, czy nie będę tego żałowała. Kto wie, czy osoba, której na tych papierach mogło zależeć, nie zgłosi się kiedyś i nie zapragnie zabrać tych rzeczy. Jemioł wykrzywił usta. - O darling. O ile znam ludzi, na pewno to się nie przytrafi, i, - Gdybym tak tego była pewna jak pan, nie miałabym wyrzutów sumienia, że postąpiłam zbyt lekkomyślnie. - Lekkomyślności nie powinno się nigdy żałować. Przez całe życie byłem lekkomyślny i widzi pani, jakie wspaniałe rezultaty. Opływam w dostatek, kobiety mnie kochają, mam rozum i wieś, jak powiada Fredro, czegóż mi jeszcze brak?... Lekkomyślność to zaleta prawdziwych filozofów. Niech pani to weźmie przez przeciwstawienie: ciężkomyślność! Ciężko myślą ludzie tępi i ponurzy. Łucja uśmiechnęła się. - I pan bywa czasami ponury. Podniósł wskazujący palec. - Ale tylko podczas niedyspozycji żołądkowych. - Albo pod wpływem jakichś refleksji. Potrząsnął przecząco głową. - Refleksje są właśnie prostym skutkiem złego trawienia. Jako lekarka powinna pani to wiedzieć. Zaśmiała się. - Jako lekarka protestuję. - Jest pani w błędzie. Przecież nic nie wiemy o istnieniu naszego organizmu, o istnieniu naszych organów, póki nie zaczną się nam przypominać przy pomocy bólów. Wtedy człowiek, jak powiada mędrzec Pański, patrzy w siebie. A patrzenie w siebie to właśnie refleksje. Podejrzewam, że Budda, zapatrzony we własny pępek, musiał cierpieć na niestrawność, na co zresztą wskazuje wyraźnie wzdęcie jego brzucha. W ogóle ludzie zbyt mało uwagi zwracają na łączność spraw duchowych z procesem trawienia. Freud łączy wszystko to ze sprawami płciowymi. Niech pani mu zrobi konkurencję i zwróci uwagę ludzkości na żołądek. Wówczas może się okazać, że cierpienia młodego Wertera powstały pod wpływem dyspepsji, na jaką w owym czasie cierpiał pan Goethe, że „Smutno mi. Boże" zrodziło się nie z nostalgii, lecz z nadmiaru makaronów w żołądku pana Słowackiego. Tak, illustrissima, więcej uwagi skierować należy na jamę brzuszną. Kto wie, jakby wyglądał dziś świat, gdyby Napoleonowi przed bitwą pod Waterloo nie dano jajecznicy z sześciu jajek. Kto wie, co by się stało z potęgą Anglii, gdyby Filipek hiszpański nie cierpiał na nadkwaśność żołądka. - Kto wie - żartobliwie podchwyciła Łucja - jakby wyglądał pan Cyprian Jemioł, gdyby jego żołądek nie pochłaniał takich ilości alkoholu. Wzruszył ramionami. - Zaraz to pani powiem. - Słucham. - Wyglądałby jak jakaś bardzo sztywna rzecz, opięta w tużurek, ubrana w buty o tekturowych podeszwach i trzymająca rączki grzecznie złożone na własnym popiersiu, a głowę na poduszce z siana. Mówiąc krócej, byłby to normalny standardowy trupek, zielony i smutny, w czterech deskach trumny. Zgadła pani. Istotnie, alkohol ma wielki wpływ na kwestie pozostawania przy życiu osobnika zwanego Cyprianem Jemiołem. To jest jedyny płyn, który się krystalizuje w ten sposób, że przez jego pryzmat można jeszcze jako tako oglądać parszywą rzeczywistość dnia codziennego, twarze i pyski hołoty zamieszkującej ten glob i słońce, które bezmyślnie żywi na nim tak wiele niepotrzebnych stworów. Łucja powiedziała poważnie: - Może właśnie dlatego rzeczywistość wydaje się panu parszywą, że spogląda pan na nią przez pryzmat butelki. - Droga pani. Są dwa rodzaje butelek: pełne i puste. A ja umiem porównywać. I upewniam panią, że przez pełną świat zupełnie inaczej wygląda niż przez pustą. - I nie przyszło panu na myśl, że można patrzeć na świat nie używając żadnego „pryzmatu"? Uśmiechnął się pogardliwie. - Owszem. Były kiedyś takie czasy. Miałem kiedyś taki okres w życiu, który nazwałbym dzisiaj okresem cielęcym. Byłem wówczas tak straszliwie głupi, że dziś trudno mi uwierzyć, trudno mi ogarnąć rozmiar mojej ówczesnej głupoty. - Obawiam się, że pan głupotą nazywa idealizm. - Ale cóż znowu - zaprotestował Jemioł. - Idealizm nie jest głupotą. To jest ostateczne zidiocenie. Łucja spojrzała nań z niedowierzaniem i machnęła ręką. - Nie wierzę. Powiem panu, że nie wierzę w ten pański cynizm. To jest maska, którą zakrywa się pan przed samym sobą. - Zgadła pani, madame - odpowiedział z powagą. - Naprawdę to ja jestem cherubinem, który chowa anielski puch swoich skrzydeł pod kamizelką. Dlatego właśnie nie kąpię się, by się nie zdemaskować. - Nie przekona mnie pan żarcikami. Intuicja nie zawodzi mnie w takich wypadkach. W głębi duszy pozostał pan takim człowiekiem, jakim był wtedy. - Kiedy? - zapytał podejrzliwie. Zawahała się. - No, za czasów swojej młodości. Za tych czasów, kiedy był pan, jak pan mówi, głupi. Jemioł zmrużył oczy i skrzywił się. - Dajmy temu spokój - powiedział innym tonem. - Gdyby nawet tak było, po co mi to pani przypomina... Odwrócił się i odszedł wolnym, ociężałym krokiem. Kategoria:Profesor Wilczur